EveryBody Now
by EfronChik87
Summary: Everyone is getting along great but then sum thing goes terribly wrong will relaships b torn apart
1. The Begining

This is my second HSM FanFic so we will maake it Five Good reviews for this one ok here going nothing plz R&R thanx -Amber

_**Chapter 1:School Musical**_

**Gabbi and Troy r practicing with Sharpay And Ryan with Kelsi on piano!**

Troy:  
We're soarin', flyin',  
There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach  
Gabriella:  
If we're tryin', so we're breakin' free  
Troy:  
You know the world can see us,  
in a way that's different than who we are  
Gabriella:  
Creating space between us, till we're separate hearts  
Both:  
But your faith, it gives me strength,  
Strength to believe  
Troy:  
We're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
We're soarin'  
Troy:  
Flyin'

Both:  
There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach  
Troy:  
If we're tryin'  
Both:  
Yeah we're breakin' free  
Troy:  
Oh we're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
Ooohhhhhhh  
Troy:  
Can you feel it building,  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Gabriella:  
Connected by a feeling  
Both:  
Ohhhhh  
Gabriella:  
In our very soul  
Troy:  
Very soul  
Both:  
Rising till it lifts us up,  
so everyone can see

Troy:  
We're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
We're soarin'  
Troy:  
Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach  
Troy:  
If we're tryin'  
Both:  
Yeah we're breakin' free  
Troy:  
Oh we're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhhh  
Runnin'  
Troy:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:  
To be all that we can be  
Troy:  
Now's the time  
Both:  
So we're breakin' free  
Troy:  
We're breakin' free  
Both:  
Oooh yaaaaa  
Troy:  
More than hope,  
More than faith  
Gabriella:  
This is true,  
this is fate,  
And together  
Both:  
We see it coming  
Troy:  
More than you,  
More than me  
Gabriella:  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin free  
Gabriella:  
Soarin'  
Troy:  
Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach  
If we're tryin'  
Troy:  
Yeah we're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
Breakin' free  
we're runnin'  
Troy:  
Oohhh climbin'  
Both:To get to the place to be all that we can be,  
Now's the time  
Troy:  
Now's the time  
Gabriella:  
So we're breakin' free  
Troy:  
Oh breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhh  
Both:  
You know the world can see us,  
in a way that's different than who we are

Sharpay and Ryan clap like crazy andKelsi go nuts cuase it was soooooo good

And then the lunch bell rings free period is now over and so is this chapter


	2. Game Night

Ok hey there everyone if u dont like mi story just tell me but if u like it tell me more ha ha but i need three more reviews but i will do more neway so were off on a nother boring voyage of mi storys!-Amber

_**Chapter 2:Game Night**_

**Kesli:"Troy you did great"**

**Troy:"Thanx alot Kels"**

**Kelsi:"Welcome"**

**Gabbi:"Come on Troy hurry up plz"**

**Troy:"Chill out Gabs"**

**Gabbi:"Excuse me?"**

**Troy:"I luv you Gabbs"**

**Gabbi:"Thats what i thought!"**

**Kesli:"Troy tell Jason ill b there soon"**

**Troy:"Ok Kels,hey wanna come to a game nite?"**

**Kelsi:"Sure Troy where is it"**

**Troy:"Its at Gabbi's tonight"**

**Kelsi:"Ok thanx Troy"**

**Troy:"Bye Kelsi"**

**Kelsi:"Bye Troy"**

**AT GABBI'S HOUSE**

**Gabbi:Hurry up Troy**

**Troy:Im comming geez**

**Gabbi:What?**

**Troy:Nothing Gabbs**

**Mrs.Montez:Gabbi!**

**Gabbi:Yes Mami**

**DOOR BELL**

**Chad:Hey Gab wheres Troy**

**Taylor:Chad!**

**Gabbi:Ha Ha Hes in the kitchin**

**Mrs.Montez:GABBI!**

**Gabbi:What Mami**

**CAR HORN**

**Mrs.Montez:NEVERMIND!**

**Chad:ill see who it is!**

**Mrs.Montez:Thank u Chad**

**Chad:Welcome Opens the door and yellsIts for u Mrs.Montez**

**Mrs.Montez:Let them in Chad**

**Chad:Ok**

**Mrs.Montez:Bye Gabbi im leaving**

**Gabbi:Bye Mami**

**Troy:Hey Tay**

**Taylor:Hey yourself**

**Troy:Hi myself**

**Taylor:Troy u moron**

**Gabbi:Taylor come up stairs with me**

**DOOR BELL**

**Chad:I'll get it!**

**Gabbi:Fine!**

**Kelsi:Hey Chad**

**Jason:Hey Dude**

**Chad:Hey**

**Troy:Kelsi u made it cool!**

**Kelsi:Yep i made it**

**Gabbi:Hi Kelsi come upstairs**

**Troy:Gurls**

**Chad:U cant live with them...**

**Troy:But u cant live without them**

**Chad:Or say sum thing wrong and not get hit**

**Troy:Yep thats right**

**Gabbi:I heard that Troy**

**Taylor:Me too Chad**

**Chad:Sorry gurls**

**Troy:Yah Sorry**

**DOOR BELL**

**Chad:Ill Get it!**

**Gabbi:FINE!**

**Sharpay:Hey Chad Hey Troy And Jason**

**Ryan:Hey**

**Zeke:Sup i brought cookies**

**Taylor:Come on up Sharpay **

**Gabbi:And bring Zekes cookies**

**Chad:Gabbi!**

**Troy:Leave her alone she can have them**

**Zeke:Ha ha Bye guys i have a cake in the oven **

**Sharpay:Bye Hun!Kiss**

**Ryan:EWWWWW**

**Taylor:Shut up Ryan**

**Gabbi:Bye Zeke good cookies**

**Phone Rings**

**Chad:I'll get...**

**Gabbi:No i'll get it Chad**

**Chad:Fine**

**Troy:Geez dude why so helpfull**

**Taylor:Cause i told him too**

**Chad:Yep thats why**

**Ryan:Hahahahaha**

**Sharpay:Shut up Ryan**

**And thatsall now review plz!-Amber**


End file.
